It's Over
by Ajroe
Summary: When Erin's worst nightmares are realized she leans on the men in her life for help.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This plot nugget wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it. I plan to make it a three shot. Hope you enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

When Hank saw Erin's name on the screen he couldn't help but be a little disappointed, it was 2 am and they must have a case. He picked up the phone anyway. "Voight."

"Hank?" He had never heard her more scared. It was then he realized that she had not been on call tonight.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" His mind went into cop mode as all he wanted was to make his girl safe.

"I need to go to the hospital." Erin came to a sudden realization.

"Ok. We'll get you there." Hank was trying his best not to show the nervousness he was feeling. "But I need to find you first, alright? I'm going to go ahead and track your phone. Do you want to tell me what happened?" He didn't want to ask but knew he had to.

"Not like this." Hank could tell just from her tone of voice that this was worse than he could imagine.

"Ok. I know where you are. I need you to stay right there for me and stay on the phone with me. Can you do that?" Hank was halfway to his car by the time he finished his question.

Erin nodded but then realized her body language wouldn't transmit over the phone. "Yeah. Hank I'm really scared."

Hank was actively trying not to cry at his daughter's voice. "I know you are. But I'm only 5 minutes away from you. I'm going to get you safe alright?"

"Alright." Erin sounded and felt so small.

XxXxXxXx

When Hank turned the corner into the alley his eyes found Erin immediately. Even in the shadows it didn't look good. She was sitting up leaning against a wall but she looked exhausted and slouched over. He made sure to make some noise walking over to her; she looked up at him. "Hey kiddo."

"Hi." She sounded smaller than she had on the phone.

"What's going on?" He knew he had to get her to the hospital but it didn't seem too urgent.

"I promise I didn't want it." She started to cry as Hank's heart dropped in pain as he realized what had happened. "I fought as hard as I could."

"I know you did. I have one hundred percent faith that you fought as hard as you possibly could. It's not your fault." He knew the time for heavy conversations was later. "Can I help you up so we can get you into the car and to the hospital?"

She nodded as she spoke. "I'm really scared for the hospital." She admitted painfully.

"I'll be right here as long as you want me." He went to reach for her and she flinched when they made contact. Erin immediately looked down in shame at her reaction.

"Sorry."

Hank decided to ignore her apology. "Do you think you can get up on your own?" He didn't want to have to freak her out again.

She tried as hard as she possibly could but she just felt too weak. "No." She finally resigned. "It's ok to touch me. I trust you."

Hank helped her up and to his waiting car.

XxXxXxXx

He could feel Erin shaking as he helped her into the ER. He didn't know how to comfort her, how to make her feel safe again.

Before either had long enough to get too far down in their thoughts April came up to them obviously concerned. "What's going on?" She looked Erin up and down.

Hank leaned in and whispered, knowing Erin wouldn't want anyone knowing who didn't absolutely have to. "She was raped."

April's heart dropped but she was able to maintain her outward professionalism. "Erin is there anyone you would prefer to do the exam?" She knew Erin knew almost all of the doctors at Med.

"Dr. Manning please." Erin spoke so softly both Hank and April had to strain to hear.

"I'll go grab her right after I get you to a room. If you guys want to follow me I'll get you all set up."

Hank helped Erin forward as her shaking got much worse. "We're going to get through this I promise." That's all he really could promise.

XxXxXxXx

To say Natalie was shocked and saddened at the news Erin was waiting for her was an understatement. But knowing Erin she knew she couldn't show anything, so she walked in as professionally as possible. "Hi Erin, Hank." She greeted with a somber smile. "So April filled me in and I'll be performing the exam. I'll do my best to make it as quick as possible." Hank nodded but Erin just felt numb.

XxXxXxXx

Hank was concerned at how little emotion Erin was showing all of the sudden. During the exam it was silent besides Dr. Manning explaining what she was doing. Erin just laid there, not making eye contact with either person in the room. Dr. Manning finally spoke for the final time. "Well, I'm finally done. I'll give you two a minute." She excused herself from the room.

Erin felt numb through the exam, she figured it was like a coping mechanism or something. But something about Dr. Manning's words set something off in her. She couldn't stop her tears. She heard Hank talking to her. "Oh Erin. You're safe now. It's over." She grasped for him wanting nothing more than to feel safe in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"You good Lindsay?" She heard her partner and boyfriend as she got up to go to Hank's office.

"Yeah." She replied dismissively; in reality she wasn't even close. "I'll be back." She went in and shut the door behind her.

Just by looking at her Hank could tell it was a panic attack the second she entered his office; she had a lot of them when she was younger. He watched her sit hesitantly. He took his time getting up and shutting the blinds behind the two of them to give them some privacy. He then kneeled down in front of her putting a hand on her knee.

She flinched away immediately. "Sorry." He could feel the shame in her voice.

"No. I should have figured it out. I'm sorry." He tried to make eye contact with her but her eyes wouldn't meet his. "You have nothing to be ashamed about Erin. You're having a normal response to a very abnormal thing." Hank knew she had been in a tailspin for weeks now, but she was hiding it well from everyone else, including Jay.

"I don't feel normal." Erin could barely catch her breath to speak.

"I know you don't. But you'll get there. I promise." Erin finally made eye contact with him at his words. Hank could hear her breathing pick up and he assumed her heart rate was doing the same thing. "You've got to stop fighting your feelings. It's just you and me right now. Let me help you."

Hank's heart broke as she spoke. "He raped me Dad." Then she all but collapsed onto him and cried more tears than he had ever seen from her before.

"I know Erin. You're safe now." He took all of her weight as they ended up on the floor. His heart broke at her pain but he was proud of her ability to let all of it go and be more vulnerable with him.

As she cried she noticed her heart slowing down and her breathing coming back to normal. She felt safe for the first time in weeks in Hank's arms. "I can't talk to him. He doesn't even know what happened." She and Jay had been openly dating for months but now she could barely stand him touching her. She could tell he knew something was up.

"I can tell he really cares about you Erin. He would want to be there for you." As much as he acted like he didn't Hank knew that Jay really did love his daughter.

"But what if it changes things?" Erin wanted to tell her boyfriend but she was terrified to.

"It will change things." Hank took a different approach to her question. "But they will change for the better. He'll understand you better. He can help you."

"I just want things to go back to how they were. This is changing everything." Erin finally needed to let her feelings out.

"I know." Hank protectively kissed the top of her head in a rare display of affection. "But I also know that Jay would want to be there for you too."

"I know." Erin didn't know what else to say. They sat in silence until Erin felt like she could get up. "Thanks Hank." She returned to work.

Hank knew he couldn't do much else but encourage her, and he promised himself he would use everything he had to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I have another shorter chapter but hopefully its awesomeness makes up for it. After this I don't really know where I want to go with this or if I want to continue so if anyone has any ideas feel more than free to let me know!

Hope you all enjoy!

Erin let herself in to Jay's apartment. She hadn't been back to her's since she was attacked, splitting her time between her boyfriend's and Hank's places. Tonight was the night, she was going to tell Jay. She had to tell Jay. The burden of keeping this secret was becoming far too much.

Jay was happy to hear his girlfriend unlocking the door. She had seemed off lately but wouldn't tell him why, so his plan was to just be there until she was ready to talk to him more. "Hey." He looked back to see her gorgeous face despite how exhausted she seemed.

"Hi Jay." She came over to him and sat on the couch facing him, prompting him to turn to face her. She gripped his hands in her's, surprising him as she had barely initiated any physical contact for the last month. "I need to tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago."

"Alright." Jay could feel the fear creeping through his body though he was able to keep it out of his voice. "What's up?"

"About a month ago now something happened." She paused. "I was attacked after I had gone to the store." Jay's heart dropped but Erin outwardly seemed to be keeping it together. "He cornered me in the nearby alley and…" Now she started to have a hard time. "Will you hold me?" She asked although she was scared at what her reaction might be to the touch. Logically she knew she was safe with Jay.

"Whenever you need." Jay scoped her up into his arms and began to rock back in forth in a manner he knew had soothed her in the past. "You don't have to say anymore if you don't want to." He didn't need her to say it to put what she had been through together. "I'm going to stay right here. I promise."

"He raped me Jay. I felt like I was nothing." Buried in her boyfriend's arms she felt safer than she had felt since before the attack. She started to let her emotions out.

"Oh Erin." Jay was at a loss for words, he hoped he said the right things. "You mean everything to me. Absolutely everything. I hope you feel that every instant that we are together."

"I do." She sobbed out. "Thank you so much."

"You're safe now. It's ok just to let it all out." He felt like she needed the reminder.

"I'm so sorry." Erin could barely speak at this point.

He needed to see her eyes so he framed her face in his hands gently. "You shouldn't be sorry for any of this. I love you. This is not your fault, I want to be here for you." He spoke from the heart, quickly and not very organized. He could only hope he was getting through to her.

"I don't even know what I want or need right now." Erin painfully admitted.

"That is perfectly ok. I promise. I want to be here to love you through anything and everything." He hoped she knew how much he truly felt that way.

She finally reestablished eye contact with him at his words. "Thank you Jay."

"Always Er. Always."


End file.
